


Say It Right

by ohhhkenneth



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Threeshot, markson, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhhkenneth/pseuds/ohhhkenneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is a new international student and can barely speak English.<br/>Mark is tasked with helping him out, but soon realizes that Jackson is able to say a lot without using any words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross posted fanfic from my AFF account, same username, same title. Please consider checking out more of my stuff there :)

It’s not that Mark was an over-achiever, he just couldn’t settle for second best, and when he made a decision or a goal, there’s just no way he couldn’t see it through.

Mark thought that most people would see him as some sort of geek, a nerd, a goody-good, because that’s what they usually called him at his last school.

But they didn’t call him those things at this new school, instead they elected Mark as class president of the entire student body, helped him carry his books, even voted him most likely to succeed in the yearbook.

It was a pleasant surprise to Mark.

Another thing he wasn’t expecting to have to deal with was an embarrassing number of girls coming forward to ask him out. He was typically a shy boy, so when he actually received any form of flirting, he wasn’t sure how to handle it – and it definitely wasn’t often.

He was able to turn each girl down nicely though, he was a very calculated person, and always making sure he wasn’t hurting anyone’s feelings. When they would approach him after school and ask him to the movies, or for a coffee, or to go on a walk together, he would politely tell them he was studying hard for his exams and wouldn’t have any time for dating.

They usually nodded and scurried away without any questions, which gave Mark a sense of relief, because it was true, he was very busy.

This was no time for a relationship, though. As long as he focused on his schooling, nothing could bring him down.

He wasn’t sure how this strange popularity fell on his lap, but he was just glad that he wasn’t being teased or picked on anymore.

When his parents initially proposed moving, he pretended to argue with them about it, but secretly knew it would be the best thing for him. And it really was.

He placed his books down onto the desk with a sort of hefty thud, then turned his attention to the smart board at the front of the classroom. His teacher wasn’t ready yet, and was fumbling through a leather briefcase.

Mark overheard some voices behind him, coming from two girls who normally said nothing all class.

“Yeah, he’s from Hong Kong. I wonder what brings him all the way to California.”

“I don’t care why he’s here, I’m just glad that he is. He’s seriously hot.”

Mark’s ears perked up, he shimmied down into his seat and turned his head to get a better earful of the gossip.

“He’s in my language arts class, I get to stare at him all day.”

“I think his name is Jackson. At least that’s his American name. I don’t even think he speaks one lick of English.”

Mark wasn’t aware that they got a new student; he was usually the first person to figure these things out.

Before he could listen any longer, a tap at his desk interrupted his train of thought. It was his teacher.

“Mark, they need you in the office.” He whispered down at the boy, “I think the principal needs you to fix his computer again.”

Mark nodded hesitantly, then made his way out of the room.

As he walked through the hall he kept his thoughts focused on the new kid. _Who would transfer schools this deep into the semester_ , he wondered.

As he arrived at the school’s main office, he could see an unfamiliar head of hair through the glass as he walked past the window, the boy had his back turned away from Mark.

Opening the door slowly and curiously, Mark entered the room and waved quickly to the office assistant.

“Go ahead and sit down, Mr. Burret will be with you in a moment Mark.” She chimed, pointing right in the direction of the stranger.

“Okay, thank you.” He answered as he took a nervous seat next to the young man.

Mark looked around the room, trying to fill up the minutes with something – anything to keep his mind off of the boy next to him.

He wasn’t your average looking boy, definitely not one you would see in any city Mark had lived in.

The boy’s onyx black hair was styled in a sort of jagged and slick style, with a backwards-fitted snapback on. His ears were decorated with an assortment of jewelry, and he wore a black tank top that hugged his body tightly, showing off his large round shoulders.

Mark took a breath in and tried to divert his attention away from him, but he found himself trailing back every few moments to get another eyeful of the stranger.

The boy’s skin was clear and soft, his lips were plump with a naturally cute pout, and when he smiled at the principal, his entire face lit up, leaving Mark in a daze.

“Ah, Jackson, you’ve arrived.” Mr. Burret began; he had an arm outstretched towards who Mark now realized was the Jackson kid he’d heard about earlier.

“Hello.” The boy said, his voice wasn’t as deep or as brooding as Mark was expecting. There was a definite bad-boy appearance, but a sort of goofy, jovial personality offset it.

“Mark, this is Jackson.” The principal then said, taking Mark by surprise, forcing him to acknowledge the boy he was just examining.

“Hi.” Mark reached for the first and shortest word he could find that would get the job done without making him look like an idiot. He couldn’t figure out why he was getting this nervous.

“Nice to meet, uh, you.” Jackson said with a robot-like tone.

“Jackson just moved here from Hong Kong. He’s an international student.” Mr. Burret said excitedly. “I was wondering if you would like to help him around the school, maybe help him with his English?”

“I guess, so, yeah.” Mark answered quickly before he even knew fully what he was agreeing to.

A large smile erupted onto Jackson’s face upon hearing that, and he threw a strong hand onto Mark’s shoulder, rubbing it ever so gently.

Mark looked down at the linoleum floor; his face was beaming red and burning up, he was barely able to breathe.

“That’s just beautiful. Thank you Mark.” Mr. Burret praised him.

“Um, what’s mean… Beau-ti- ful ?” Jackson mumbled out slowly. He looked as though he was legitimately confused by the word.

Before Mark could answer his question, Jackson had come up with his own answer.

He pulled Mark into a side hug and squeezed him gently, “Mark.. beautiful. Yes?” he said with a whisper.

Mark blushed again at hearing the boy whisper his name. “No, haha. Beautiful means like… pleasing to the senses, whether aesthetic or not. Like something has a very high standard of excellence.”

Jackson dropped his hand from Mark’s shoulder and his smile turned into a very confused, wide-eyed expression.

“Uh-“ Mr. Burret interjected, “I’d suggest maybe taking it a bit slow with Jackson. He’s good with the basics, I think, but it’s going to take a lot of adapting to be able to understand most of what you say. So speak slowly and use gestures and pictures to get your point across.”

Mark felt embarrassed; he just nodded at his principal and smiled at Jackson without saying another word.

“I’ll let you two get to know each other. Thank you so much for the help, Mark. I can always count on you.” The principal said lastly before heading back to his office.

“No problem…” Mark whispered, letting his voice trail off as Jackson stood blankly in front of him like a lost puppy.

A really, really good looking lost puppy.

Mark sighed and took a large breath, leading Jackson out of the office.

 

 


	2. Two

Over the next week Jackson was more or less glued to Mark’s side. Wherever the brown haired boy went, Jackson was right there pointing, asking questions, wondering how things were pronounced.

Mark didn’t have a problem with this at first, he actually really enjoyed helping newcomers, especially when they were as good looking as Jackson.

But that’s exactly where the problems started. Every time Mark leaned over to spell something for Jackson, he would get a whiff of the boy’s scent. It was raw and musky, yet had a faint shimmer of sweetness.

Mark would retract his hand as quickly as he could and look away, trying not to let Jackson suspect anything.

Anytime Jackson would place his hand on Mark’s shoulder, or lean in while Mark was reading something to him, Mark would freeze up, silently analyzing Jackson’s strong and oddly pretty fingers.

“How to say..?” Jackson would mumble blankly, pointing towards a stapler.

Mark could tell that Jackson was embarrassed to be asking all of these simple questions, so he wouldn’t dwell too much on them. Instead he would just point at the object, say it out loud slowly, and then write it on a sticky note.

Jackson now had a stack of yellow sticky notes all lined in his notebook from his adventures around the school with Mark.

Every time they came across something new Jackson would point and Mark would scribble it down.

One afternoon in the library Mark, was going over some of the English homework that was assigned to Jackson.

“Okay, I want you to write down your family members. We’re going to make a tree.” Mark said, outlining the spider web on the paper that would eventually be filled with all of Jackson’s family members.

“Tree?” Jackson echoed lightly.

“Not a real tree, a fake one.” Mark explained.

Jackson raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Ok. Um. It’s sort of like a graph, where we will list all of your family members.” He began, drawing a circle at the bottom center of the tree. “This is you.” He said, writing Jackson’s name in the circle.

Jackson nodded his head and followed Mark’s hand with his eyes intently.

“Now, these are your siblings.” Mark said, drawing two lines to the side of Jackson’s circle. “How many brothers and sisters do you have?”

Jackson took a deep breath in and shook his head. He chewed on his bottom lip a little and then glanced at Mark.

“You’re an only child?” Mark asked.

Jackson’s nod was slow and timid.

“It’s okay. We don’t need to add them then. What about your parents?” Mark asked next, drawing two more lines above Jackson’s circle. “This is your mom?”

Jackson put his head down, his palms rubbed against his kneecaps anxiously. He looked around the room as if he wanted to focus on anything but the question asked to him.

“Jackson?” Mark said, turning his head towards the boy. “Your mom?”

Jackson looked back at Mark quickly. He shook his head again, this time it was more firm.

“Okay.” Mark said, not wanting to pry any further. “How about we get some air?”

Jackson looked up, a little hopeful. “Walk?”

“Yeah.” Mark said back with a warm smile. “Let’s get out of here, this can wait.”

Jackson rose and followed happily. Mark could sense something deeper going on, but decided to leave it alone. It wasn’t his place to ask personal questions, he thought.

Partway through their walk around the campus, Jackson stopped and sat himself down on a bench. The spring breeze was cool against the warm rays of the sun.

There was a fountain across the path from the two, Jackson was tossing small rocks into it.

Mark sat at the end of the bench about a foot away from Jackson, watching as the former skipped stones. Jackson was a quiet young man, and Mark couldn’t figure out if it was because he was a man of few words, or he was quiet because he was quite literally a man of very few English words.

As Jackson giggled and interacted with some of the ducks that had wandered from the fountain, Mark found himself wishing he could delve deeper into Jackson’s mind and unlock his personality.

There must be so much behind that language barrier, he thought to himself. Jackson was always naturally handsome, but for some reason today he looked extra beautiful. Whether it was the sun against his warm skin, the firm curves of the muscles on his arms that pulsed when he threw each rock, or the light hearted laugh that escaped his mouth every time a duck would quack at him, Mark couldn’t figure out. There was just _something_ about him.

Jackson was now sitting cross legged in the grass, a few ducks surrounding him, nipping away at the leaves that Jackson was holding out.

Mark scribbled down the words duck, grass, leaf, water, and bench onto sticky notes. He left the bench and plopped himself down next to Jackson on the grass.

“Bird.” Jackson said gleefully.

“Duck.” Mark answered, handing Jackson a stack of sticky notes.

Jackson examined the pile, sounding each word out slowly. “Grass… leeef… wat… water…”

“Good job.” Mark said as he leaned back and closed his eyes, taking in the sunshine.

“Bench… duck… sex… sexy…” Jackson continued.

Mark’s eyes bolted open and his head nearly twisted off of his spinal cord as he reached for the stack of notes in Jackson’s hand.

“What’s mean?” Jackson asked obliviously.

Mark’s heart beat skyrocketed as he looked through the sticky notes. Sure enough the last note had the word “sexy” scribbled into it in very dark ink. Mark hadn’t even realized he was writing anything as he watched Jackson.

“Nothing. That word’s not important. It’s okay.” Mark stuttered. “Hey, we should get back to the homework, right?”

Jackson’s gaze was mischievous, almost as if he knew what had just happened. Mark’s forehead was covered in sweat, and it wasn’t from the spring heat.

Back in the library, it was nearing 4PM and everyone was gone, even the staff. Mark had an extra set of keys to the library in case he needed to stay late, he was granted that privilege when he was elected class president.

“Hm?” Jackson said upon entering the double doors. He took a concerned glance around the large library. “Alone?” he quipped.

“Yeah, it’s home time. I’m going to stay late to get my own work done, but you can leave if you want.” Mark answered, entering the room alone. He expected Jackson to gather his things and leave, but the Hong Kong boy slid his chair back out and sat himself down promptly.

When Mark sat next to him, there was no doubt in his mind that Jackson was staying. With a bright smile, Jackson flipped his binder open and continued to scrawl English letters into it. Mark had been teaching him the alphabet slowly; they stopped at the letter L though.

Jackson pressed his finger down on the page directly at the letter L, motioning for Mark to explain it.

“Okay, so look at my mouth.” Mark said, opening his mouth. “You want to put your tongue on the roof of your mouth to make this sound. LLLLLLLLLL”

Jackson giggled, then placed his hand onto Mark’s chin affectionately.

Mark froze, his bottom lip quivered in shock. Jackson’s touch was incredibly soft, like silk against his skin, sending shivers down his back.

Jackson lulled the sound back, it was a breathy sound of an L, his hand still on Mark’s chin, almost grazing the boy’s lip.

“Yeah…” Mark whimpered, “Like that…”

Jackson’s dark brown eyes were glued to Mark’s mouth as he repeated the low sound again, “Lips.” He finally whispered.

Mark’s eyebrows lifted suddenly, “Yes! That’s right.” He said excitedly.

Jackson smirked, his devilish expression made Mark blush. He was so, so cute.

Mark turned his attention toward the notepad quickly to dispel any suspicion that Jackson had about him blushing.

“These words start with the letter L. Repeat them after me.” He instructed, forcing Jackson’s hand off of his chin and back down to the paper.

Jackson giggled silently under his breath and did as he was told.

“Laundry… lace… lake… land… lord… lips… like-“

Jackson stopped Mark there, “Like?” he asked politely.

“You know, when you enjoy something or someone.” Mark said, writing the word down on the sheet.

“Like…” Jackson repeated to himself.

“What do you like?” Mark asked curiously.

He watched as Jackson fumbled around with the pencil, awkwardly fiddling with it while he chewed on his lip. After a moment of hesitation, he pointed the pencil directly at Mark.

“You like.. pencils?” Mark questioned, a puzzled look over his face.

Jackson shook his head, clearly embarrassed. He pointed again without saying anything, only a shy smile on his face.

“M-“ Mark suddenly was the one who couldn’t speak English properly. “Me?” he stumbled.

Jackson’s smile faded and his eyes grew even more smoldering. He stared directly at Mark and nodded, almost as if asking for permission.

Mark froze. He wasn’t prepared to have this sort of interaction with Jackson. His lesson plan didn’t include this incredibly hot boy breathing on him, gently grazing him all day, and now confessing his attraction for him.

“I’m not sure if you understand the word properly.” Mark said, wrestling with the idea that Jackson could actually like him. “I can explain it again?”

Jackson then slid a firm hand onto Mark’s thigh, making the latter shift his in his seat slightly. Jackson’s touch wasn’t invasive or uncomfortable, it was _too comfortable_. Mark couldn’t believe what was going on.

“No. I like you.” Jackson said in the most confident sentence he’s ever heard Jackson speak. For a second Mark thought he sounded like a native English speaker.

“Oh.” Mark said, his voice shy and embarrassed, looking down at the strong hand on his thigh.


	3. Three

Mark inched back in his seat ever so slightly, Jackson naturally leaned forward to close the space again.

“Uhm-“ Mark breathed, his face confused yet hopeful.

Just then the final bell rang, it nearly knocked Mark off the chair with how sudden it was.

Jackson withdrew his placed hand, then turned away as if had just been caught doing something he shouldn’t’ve been doing.

“I’m going to head home, actually. I am getting tired.” Mark told the quiet boy. “We will still see each other tomorrow, though, alright? The library door will lock behind you.”

Jackson nodded, he was still a little startled by the loud noise of the bell, but he said nothing as Mark gathered his things and left the library.

 

*

 

The next day during lunch break Mark found himself at Mr. Burret’s door pacing anxiously.

“Can I help you?” the principal asked as he returned from his break. He jingled a few keys and unlocked the door, offering Mark a seat by his desk.

Mark sat down quickly and waited for Mr. Burret to find his own, meanwhile his leg bounced up and down furiously.

“Something the matter, Mark?” he asked, eyeing the unusually fidgety boy.

“This new guy, Jackson. What’s his deal?” Mark shot out, looking straight at him.

Mr. Burret chuckled and then leaned back into his leather chair, “Why, is something the matter? Did he do something?”

Mark leaned back into the chair and looked away, “No. It’s not that. I’m just curious I guess. He’s picked up English really well, I guess I’m just surprised.”

“Don’t be. Jackson comes from a very prestigious school in Hong Kong. He was even on the junior Olympic team for fencing. He has a very impressive resume, Mark.” He explained, “Reminds me a lot of you, actually.”

“I see…” Mark said, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“If you’d like, I can assign a different guide to Jackson. I know you’re a very busy kid with all of these extra circulars. Must be challenging for you.” He offered, picking his phone up.

“No no-“ Mark insisted, already picking himself up and out of the chair. “It’s fine. I was just curious. Jackson is an awesome learner. We should be okay.” he spit out, dashing out the door.

Today Mark was scheduled to show Jackson the gym, locker rooms, and track field. He figured Jackson would be comfortable with it, now that he knew the boy was an ex Olympic athlete.

“Hi. How are you?” Jackson said in a low and polite voice as he approached, he bowed slightly, his English was choppy but definitely improving. This was the homework Mark had given him a few days prior: he needed to practice engaging people in light conversation by greeting them.

“I’m doing very well, and yourself?” Mark said, looking up at him.

“Good.” Jackson said with a smile.

 The boy was wearing a loose pair of black silk basketball shorts, a wristband, and a white tank top that hugged his body nicely.

Mark did his best not to focus on anything but the lesson, but every so often his eyes would practically force themselves in Jackson’s direction, staring directly at the boy’s round shoulders, his strong calves, and his thick arms.

“Okay, here are a list of the words we’re going to go over today.” Mark said, handing a stack of sticky notes over to Jackson.

“Ball… sports… gym… locker-room…” Jackson began mouthing to himself.

“Today we’re going to start off at the track field. That’s where a lot of our school’s sports teams meet.” Mark explained. “Looks like you’re dressed for that.”

Jackson looked up at Mark and smirked, almost as if he knew that Mark was checking him out.

Mark’s palms got sweaty and he suddenly felt completely nervous. “Yeah, okay. Just follow me then.”

Jackson’s smirk let out a small puff of a laugh, clearly happy with himself. He followed Mark through the field.

“I guess you’re a bit of an athlete yourself, aren’t you Jackson?” Mark said, trying to focus on anything but the sweat that was currently pooling on Jackson’s lower neck.

“Hm?” the other boy hummed. “Ath..lete?” he quipped.

“Yeah. You play sports, don’t you?” Mark repeated.

Jackson’s lower lip pouted a little, “No.” he shook his head.

Mark was confused. He remembered what Mr. Burret had said earlier about Jackson being a flawless and impressive athlete, and that he was even on the national team for China in fencing. He decided to ignore it for the time being.

“Oh, well in any case, if you ever do decide to join a team, this is most likely where you will have practices. You should get used to the words.” Mark told him.

The boys wandered around the field, Mark pointed out benches, fences, hurdles, soccer balls, anything that they came across, meanwhile Jackson made mental notes of everything.

“I guess I’ll show you the gym and the showers now. It’s getting pretty hot out here.” Mark huffed, his forehead was riddled with sweat.

“Hot.” Jackson whispered, his hair was matted with small beads of sweat and his skin was glistening against the sun. “Yes, hot.”

Mark led them towards the inside of the gymnasium. Inside it was a lot cooler, the air conditioning was on and there were a few people playing volleyball.

“This is where you’ll have P.E. class on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.” Mark told him, "Do you remember how to get here?"

Jackson wasn’t answering; he was busy watching the people play, his eyes following them carefully.

“Jackson?” Mark questioned.

“Sorry.” Jackson said politely, scurrying back to Mark.

“It’s okay. Do you want me to show you the showers now?” Mark said, gesturing towards the entrance.

Jackson smiled and held his arm out for Mark to lead the way.

The two entered the men’s locker room through the front area. The walls and floor were covered in blue and white tile, the school’s colors. Every locker had a four digit number on it and was a pale grey color.

“Here is where you’ll change, shower, get dressed, etc.” Mark informed him, as the two walked through the room.

“Et-setra?” Jackson mumbled with a squint, stopping in his tracks.

“Oh, heh.” Mark laughed, “Umm, how can I explain this. It’s sort of like… ‘so-on-and-so-forth?’”

Jackson’s expression didn’t change, if anything he looked more confused.

Mark chewed down on his lip and did his best to figure out how he could explain it, while he did this Jackson slowly walked through the locker room listening.

Mark trailed behind him and fumbled through his definition, “Well, etcetera is usually abbreviated into etc, which basically means that it’s shortened for the sake of being quicker and easier to say. Just like abbreviations, etcetera is also convenient to use because it also gets a point across quickly without having to spend a lot of time on the rest of the items in a list. So for example, when you count from one to ten, you’re basically just saying one… two… three… four… five… etcetera. Anyone who knows how to count is going to know what comes after five and so-on-and-so-forth. So for the sake of being quick and to the point, we just say etcetera and that usually gets the point across. Furthermore, when you-“

Mark stopped when he finally realized where he was, he had followed Jackson directly into the shower room. Without wasting another moment, Jackson’s hand flew up and landed right next to Mark’s face, trapping the boy against he wall.

“Shhhh…” Jackson breathed heavily, his mouth only inches from Mark’s, making the other boy shiver. “You talk too much, Mark.”

“Jackson?” Mark questioned in a low and gentle whisper.

“I’m sorry if I’m being so… forward. It’s just… I couldn’t take it anymore.” Jackson hummed. “I thought this was going to be a cake walk, but I was wrong.”

“I knew it…” Mark said with a growing realization coming over his face. “Your English is perfect.”

“Well, it’s no where near as good as yours, but yeah, it’s not so bad that I needed you to help me with it at all.” Jackson said with a light giggle, “Which is exactly why I needed it to be horrible.”

“Why would you go through all that trouble, just to skip a few classes and have people think you’re a complete foreigner?” Mark pressed. “I know you’re a perfect student, or at least you were at your old school. Weren’t you?”

“No where near as perfect as you.” Jackson said, tilting his head to get a better look at Mark’s face. Mark was sinking back into the tile of the shower wall, feeling Jackson’s pulsing gaze on him.

“You’re an athlete too… aren’t you?” Mark said very quietly.

“I used to be. I gave that up a while ago.” Jackson said, releasing his grip from the wall. He turned away from Mark.

“Why put on this act then, what’s going on?” Mark said, intrigued now.

Jackson snickered, “I wasn’t lying the other day when I said that I like you. I thought you’d catch on, silly. Now it’s all awkward.” Jackson scratched his head and let out a defeated laugh.

Mark went silent, he blushed without saying a single word.

“I know, seems pretty dumb to do all of this just to talk to a cute guy, but you have no idea how hard it was at my last school. Everyone was always treating me like I was some sort of celebrity. When I switched schools and saw that you would be the one showing me around, I knew I needed to find a way to get you to stick around.”

Although the entire scenario was a bit odd to Mark, he sort of understood Jackson’s situation – it was one that he knew all too well.

“I know, how stupid.” Jackson scoffed.

“No-“ Mark said quickly, “I get it. That’s really sweet of you, actually.”

There was a brief pause between the two boys, Jackson turned back to face Mark.

“You get it?” he asked with a solemn glance.

Mark exhaled, “Yeah. I do. It’s been the same for me at this school. A lot of the time people that want to date me are just doing it because of who they think I am, they haven’t even had a chance to talk to me.”

Jackson lightened up and took another step towards Mark. Mark didn’t back away.

“You know, I wasn’t exactly annoyed when I found out I would be showing you around, like how I usually am when I get assigned these things.” Mark’s shy demeanor was replaced by a certain scared confidence. “I thought you were so hot.”

“Yeah?” Jackson asked, wanting to hear more.

“Yeah. Even though you didn’t say much, every moment with you was torture. I wanted to get to know you.” Mark said, looking deeply into Jackson’s eyes.

Jackson was the first to extend an arm forward, bridging the small space between the two. The sounds of students playing outside suddenly got louder, Jackson’s arm froze, his hand resting delicately on Mark’s waist.

“I want to kiss you.” Jackson said lowly, almost in a whisper.

“Do you think they’ll hear?” Mark leaned forward, took Jackson’s free hand, then placed it on his other hip.

“Probably.” Jackson gulped. The two were inches apart.

Mark could feel the hot but sweet puffs of air coming from Jackson’s mouth as their foreheads leaned into each other.

Jackson placed a small and tender peck against Mark’s cheekbone, making the boy close his eyes.

“Mr. Burret doesn’t know you speak English, does he?” Mark asked, eyes still closed.

Jackson’s breathing was heavy as he placed small but hungry kisses against Mark’s lower jaw and neck. “No, he doesn’t.” he answered between breaths. “Why?”

A tense and sharp moan escaped from Mark’s mouth, his lips were parted as Jackson nibbled into him.

“Shhh, Mark.” Jackson giggled quietly.

Mark bit down on his lower lip, stifling any more sounds that could’ve came out.

“If he doesn’t know,” Mark began to whisper, “Then that means I can still tutor you.”

“You don’t need to do that for me, Mark.” Jackson said, dragging his lips to the other side of Mark’s chin.

“I want you-“ Mark spit out, “I mean- I want to. I want to do that.”

Jackson smiled through his kisses.

“You’re the best tutor, I swear.” Jackson mumbled as he planted one last kiss on Mark’s collarbone. “But we should get going before Phys Ed is over and this place is flooded with people.”

Mark cleared his throat and quickly fixed his shirt and wiped his pants free of wrinkles. “You’re right.”

As Jackson made for the door, leaving Mark behind, he turned around with a cocky grin, “Whataya say we change the location of our usual meeting spot?”

Mark smiled back, “Where did you have in mind?”

“How about here? Same time each week? I won’t tell if you won’t.” Jackson offered.

“Deal. ” Mark answered. “I’ll have a lesson plan ready. It’ll be our secret.”

“Ah-“ Jackson paused, “Mark, what.. does… ‘secret’ mean? Gonna need a sticky note hun.”


End file.
